


Mr. Principal

by Yaniujin



Series: Amour Interdit [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't do it, Dubious Consent, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Principal Naegi Makoto, Public Blow Jobs, Random af title cause I can't think of anything else, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: Everyone wonders why despite all the problems caused by Ouma Kokichi: The Ultimate Supreme Leader, he still wasn’t expelled from Japan’s top school: Hope Peaks Academy. Almost every teacher who met Ouma was exasperated with the liar and has complained to the current Principal: Naegi Makoto but it seems like nothing was done, the liar was still the same.Not everyone wants Ouma expelled, but as they look closer to it, it seemed like Ouma have not received even a single disciplinary action or some kind of suspension letter from the Principal himself..They guess verbal warning is a disciplinary action but… Was that really all that is happening?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Series: Amour Interdit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mr. Principal

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY sinful fic.. Look at the tags, it shall give you an idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its character ain't mine. They all belong to Spike Chunsoft and Kazutaka Kodaka. Credits and Kudos.

“Ouma Kokichi.”

“…”

The teacher looked up from the attendance sheet to her students. Her eyes wandered and landed on the supreme leader’s seat only to find it empty.

“Does anyone know where Ouma is?” The teacher asked, her obvious annoyance present in her voice.

“Um.. Sensei?”

“Yes, Akamatsu?” Akamatsu stood up.

“Ouma-kun was present in the first 3 subjects but suddenly disappeared..” She explained. Akamatsu watched as their teacher sighed.

“Okay, you may sit down. Let’s start class.”

**\- - - -**

“Ouma-kun is always skipping class and causing trouble for us!” Akamatsu grumbled as she puffed out her cheeks. Saihara and Amami who was sitting across her, smiled to express their empathy for their Class Representative.

“Did you see Ms. Suzuki's face? She’s probably gonna complain to the principal!”

“Well.. All of our teachers already complained about Ouma-kun..” Saihara stated.

“All, except Yomoshi-sensei.” Amami pointed out, smiling slightly.

“Still makes you wonder why the brat doesn’t get expelled!” Suddenly, Momota popped out of nowhere, Maki standing behind him. They smiled as the two sat down beside them.

“I gotta agree with Momota.. They should just expel him.” Harukawa added.

“But still! Ouma-kun is our classmate and a friend!” Akamatsu objected.

“Who’ll want to be friends with that brat? No offense, Amami, but I don’t understand how you could handle him.” Amami simply smiled at her.

“Harukawa-san!”

“What?” Harukawa glared at the pianist.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” Amami clapped his hands to grab their attention. Saihara gave him a thankful look for stopping the fight that was about to commence.

“Principal Naegi’s probably getting tired of all the complains from the teacher, it shouldn’t be long ‘til the brat is out of school.” Momota received a glare from Amami and Akamatsu for trying to start a war again. He simply leaned back on his chair.

“That may be true.. But, the teachers has been complaining probably since the term started and now, we’re close to moving on to our next year and Ouma-kun still isn’t expelled or been given any disciplinary measures.. Not that I want him to get expelled!” He immediately retorted when he saw Amami narrowed his eyes on him. “And I guess, the teachers said he gets verbal warnings but.. It just makes me wonder why that’s all he gets..” Some of them considered the detective’s words, then Momota spoke up.

“Do you think he’s Principal Naegi’s secret child??”

“I doubt it. Our Principal is too kind to have an evil child like Ouma.” Harukawa’s eyes furrowed at the blurred mental image while Amami’s lips twitched slightly before smiling at them all.

“Okay, let’s talk about that later.. For now, let’s eat. Lunch is about to end.”

**\- - - -**

“But, Principal Naegi! The term is about to end and Ouma is still skipping classes and causing trouble, I’m not asking for expulsion but maybe a talk with him, but he always runs away!”

“I understand, Ms. Suzuki. I’ll try to get a hold of Mr. Ouma and ask him to go to you after class.”

“This better work out, Principal.. Among all my students, Ouma is the only one who’s distant, not only to me, his teacher, but also his classmates.”

“You’re a kind teacher, Ms. Suzuki. I’ll make sure you get your talk with him.”

“Thank you, Principal.” The teacher bowed her head and walked out, closing the door behind her. Naegi let out a loud sigh as he bumps his head against the table, repeatedly.

“An official complaint from his own teacher.. Ughs… What am I going to do with him..?”

“Who??”

At hearing that playful voice, Naegi immediately raised his head to see the source of all his and the teacher’s problems. Ouma was standing at the doorway, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Woah! Principal, your face looks hell! Still cute but you look super haggard!”

“And who do you think’s fault is that?”

“Hmm… Mine??”

Naegi let out a sigh as he leaned back at his chair, staring at the ceiling. It has been almost 10 years that Hope Peaks was rebuild and he became the Principal. In all those 10 years, he has never had a problem like this. He was a good principal, at least, Asahina and Kirigiri tells him, _but was he really..?_

He suddenly felt a light pressure on his lap.

_Then, what the heck was he doing?_

He felt hands against his cheeks, making him look down instead. Ouma was sitting on his lap, an almost innocent smile on his face.

“What’s wrong, Principal??”

 _This_ is what’s wrong.. So wrong in the highest level of wrong. This is a student at his own school, a minor who is almost twice his own age. He kept repeating in his head that he shouldn’t be doing this, neither of them should. As he continued to stare down at Ouma, he noticed how the supreme leader’s lips slowly formed into his usual twisted grin.

“Nishishishi.. You’re thinking about how wrong this is, aren’t you, Principal Naegi..?” Naegi gulped as the minor began caressing his face before continuing. ''How you're too old to be doing things like this with me, even though your face nor figure doesn’t look like your age at all.. How you’re the Principal and I’m a student in a school you handle.. You’re thinking about how we shouldn’t be doing this.. right?” Naegi didn’t answer making Ouma giggle slightly.

“But you know, Principal.. Why should we stop when we’ve been doing this for like almost a year already? Are you trying to ease the guilt that you’re not supposed to be feeling?? But it’s too late to go back now, right?” Naegi gulped at Ouma’s words.

“I won’t let you stop me from doing these things with you.. Principal Naegi..” Ouma giggled as he leaned towards the Principal’s neck and playfully licked his collar bone, causing for the older man to shudder, but he was sure it wasn’t the only thing that made him do so, it was also because of the idea of stopping what he has been doing so far with the liar. ‘ _God..._ _I don’t know what’s going on with my head anymore..’_

“Nishishishi.. Sometimes, it makes me wonder how long you’ll be going to prison for this..” The Principal froze at his words causing for the other to giggle, he raised his lips towards the Principal’s ear.

“But I won’t let them.. Cause I love you, Principal Naegi..” Ouma whispered against his ear and bit it. That was the last straw for Naegi. He grabbed Ouma’s shoulder, pushing him away from his ears and catching the liar’s lips against his own. He felt the liar smirked against the kiss as he returns it. Ouma slowly wrapped his arms around his Principal’s neck, pulling him closer.

Naegi let his arm wrapped around Ouma’s waist and his other hand tugged behind the minor’s head, his fingers tangling on his hair. He felt Ouma writhed slightly on his lap and positioned himself against the older man’s groin. Naegi let out a small moan against the student’s mouth.

He began nibbling with Ouma’s lip, asking for entrance in which Ouma provided for him gladly. He slipped his tongue in, rubbing against the liar’s own. Their tongues danced together in an almost rough rhythm, showing how much they love this. As usual, Ouma tasted sweet, probably because of the Panta the liar always drinks. When they were both out of air, they pulled away and panted desperately for air. Naegi watched the liar who has a drool running down from his mouth, his face completely flushed, and his hair messed up, looking exactly like someone just ravished him, which is true.

Naegi’s hand made its way towards the supreme leader’s scarf and slowly untie it. He stared at Ouma’s pale skin and starts trailing kisses on the liar’s exposed skin. He listened at Ouma’s small whimper as he did so. When he felt the liar’s breath hitched, he focused on that spot and began sucking on the pale skin.

“Ah.. Principal..”

He shuddered at the way Ouma breathed out the honorific, constantly reminding him that he should not be doing this but his body never listened to his mind when it comes to Ouma.. He continued to suck and nibble on the skin as he listened to the liar’s moan and whimpers. He gave it a final bite before pulling away to see the big, dark, purple bruise, a mark of ownership.

“Nishishishi.. Someone’s excited..” He watched as Ouma stared hungrily at him as he licked his lip. He gulped as the liar moved his hips, rubbing himself against the erection he was sitting at. Naegi let out a low groaned as the liar did this.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. Naegi froze. He knew Ouma heard it as well but was simply ignoring it and continued humping against Naegi’s hard-on.

“Ouma, stop!” He whispered-shouted and had to grab the other’s shoulders just to stop him. Ouma frowned slightly. Naegi cleared his throat before answering.

“Yes?”

“Naegi, it’s Kirigiri.”

Naegi gulped when he looked back at Ouma, the other’s eyes were still drowning in lust, his hair was all messed up, so is his clothes. He knew he won’t be able to get Ouma out of here without any suspicions. He began panicking..

Ouma, on the other hand, was only pouting but then, a shine passed by his eyes, looking like he just got an idea, a very, very bad idea. He smirked before slipping off the Principal’s lap to under Naegi’s desk, he also grabbed his scarf from Naegi as he giggled.

“What are you—”

“I’m coming in, Naegi.” Naegi immediately fixed himself up when the door opened and pretended like he is just examining the papers on his desk. He looked at Kirigiri who entered the room.

“Kirigiri-san, it’s nice to see you.” He smiled at his former classmate. Kirigiri’s eyes narrowed for a short while, when he saw how haggard the other looked but simply smiled back when she reasoned that he was just tired.

“How have you been?” She asked as she sat on the sofa.

“A lot of work, but overall, fine. How ‘bout you, Kirigiri-san??”

“Fine. My class asks a lot about my detective job, but I can answer them all just fine.”

“That’s—” He paused when he felt a hand tugged on the belt of his pants and began unfastening it. He knew he shouldn’t have allow Ouma to go under his desk. Now, he was paying the price.. But in Ouma’s terms, it would be receiving.

“Naegi?”

“Oh— Oh.. That’s good, Kirigiri-san! I was hoping the students won’t give you that much trouble.” He answered with a smile. As Kirigiri proceeded to tell stories about her students, Naegi’s mind was only focused on the hand that was unbuttoning his pants and opening the zipper. He felt Ouma moved his boxers a little and when the cold air touched his cock, he almost moaned, almost. When he heard Kirigiri stopped talking, he tried to focus his attention on her.

“Are there any problem students that cause you trouble, Kirigiri-san?” He asked. Kirigiri starts talking about few of the troublemakers, naming each and every one of them, same with the problems they caused.

Naegi was distracted when a warm hand touched his cock causing his hand to tighten the hold on the paper he was holding. He felt the hand gave his cock a few strokes and suddenly stopped. He thought Ouma was teasing him -he shouldn’t be wishing for this right now, not with Kirigiri here- but that feeling dispersed when he felt Ouma’s warm, wet lips kissed the tip of his cock. He had to bite his tongue just to stop the moan from escaping but it soon got harder as Ouma began licking and circling his tongue around the tip of Naegi’s cock.

“I have other problem students, no one tops Ouma though.”

“O-Oh.. I guess that’s true..” He struggled to get out. He felt Ouma giggled against his member, causing some vibrations, making him groan inwardly.

“I heard from other teachers how Ouma—”

Naegi couldn’t hear the rest of Kirigiri’s talk about Ouma as the person they’re literally talking about just took in half of his cock into his mouth. He struggled to control his breathing as Ouma began bobbing his head up and down.

“—but the only teacher not complaining is Yomoshi, he doesn’t care enough about Ouma to actually complain about him.” Naegi nodded his head as he placed both his elbows against the table and intertwined his fingers together, covering his mouth and hiding his slight flushed face using his hands.

“I guess you’re right..”

“Still, Naegi.. You should send some kind of suspension or expulsion warning, he has done too much, last week he..”

Her words entered one ear and exited on the other. Naegi was too busy trying to hold his own voice in as Ouma physically, emotionally and mentally torture him just by sucking his cock. Suddenly, Ouma took _all_ of him in, causing his legs to tremble and bucked his hips slightly. But the real problem started when Ouma began bobbing his head, deep-throating him.

He almost moaned but to cover it up, he started coughing.

“Are you okay, Naegi?” Kirigiri asked.

“Y-Yes—” But as soon as felt Ouma’s throat twitched slightly, he started coughing again, he could feel Ouma laugh slightly, causing more stimulation and coughing to cover it up.

“Naegi, are you sick? Do you need medicine?” Kirigiri asked, her tone seemed calm but there was concern in it. Naegi covered his mouth as he looked down, he only nodded.

“I’ll get some from the infirmary. Just wait.” Naegi watched as Kirigiri stood up and head towards the door. As soon as she closed it, Naegi threw his head back as he let out a loud moan. He was close, so close. He stared back at Ouma, it was a great turn on, watching the supreme leader bobbed his head and hungrily sucked on Naegi’s cock. Naegi placed his hand on Ouma’s hair, urging him to go faster as he could feel himself about to release.

“Ouma.. Ouma.. Ahn!..” Naegi moaned the liar’s name as he continued bobbing his head, his speed increasing more and more. Then, when Ouma began fondling his balls, he lost it.

“Ahh!.. Kokichi!!” He shouted his student’s name and pushed the other’s head down, making him take his whole cock. Naegi shoot out his seeds in Ouma’s throat, and he moaned when he felt Ouma sucked and swallow it all.

Naegi leaned back on his chair, panting hard. Ouma slowly lift his head up, letting go of Naegi’s cock with a loud pop before smiling at him.

“It was amazing, wasn’t it, Principal Makoto? Of course, it was. It was me that did it after all!” Ouma proudly declared. Naegi was a bit surprised when Ouma called him by his first name but he did also call him by his first name, so it was fair game.

“I didn’t like it..” He breathe out between his pants.

“Don’t lie, Principal, that’s my forte—”

“I loved it.”

Seeing the smile the liar gave him made him smile as well. Ouma leaned towards him and gave him a short kiss, making him taste himself. The liar smiled at him before grabbing his scarf that's on the ground and tying it back around his neck.

He watched Ouma head towards the door and open it. Ouma faced and gave him a small wave.

“Tomorrow, we’ll have more fun, Principal Ma-ko-to~” He singsong and winked at the Principal before closing the door behind him. Naegi sighed as he fixed himself up. He then proceeded to stare at the ceiling as the sensation of what just happened played through his mind and body. He groaned as he imagined doing _more_ with the liar, _so much more wrong things_.. He bumped his head against his table at his thoughts..

_Ouma Kokichi would be the death of me.._

**\- - - -**

“Kokichi!”

Ouma stopped as he turned his head to look at the person that called his name. Amami headed towards him, a smile on his face.

“Nishishishi.. How are you today, my beloved Amami-chan??” Amami’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Seriously, Kokichi.. Stop calling me that already.. It’s uncomfortable..” Amami admitted. Ouma simply giggled. The two continued to walk as they talked about what happened today.

“Well.. Saihara-kun and the others are starting to suspect more about why you won’t get expelled..” Ouma pouted.

“Geez… I thought Saihara-chan likes me enough to not wish for me to get expelled..” He whined.

“You’re not exactly the kindest, Kokichi..” Amami pointed out, laughing slightly.

“You still love me.” He smirked at the adventurer who only shrugged his shoulders as he continued.

“Some of them thinks it’s cause Yomoshi-sensei haven’t complained yet..” Amami left the _‘Not like he ever will..’_ unsaid.

“Nishishishi.. Mochi-sensei’s too kind~” Ouma giggled at the nickname he used for the teacher.

“Don’t take advantage of it.” Amami glared slightly.

“I can’t believe you’ll think of me of someone who’ll ever do that to my friend’s beloved!”

“Says the one who skips class just to suck dicks..”

“Well, I’m not the one dating a teacher.” Ouma countered, one of his eyebrows raised.

“And I’m not the one dating the Principal himself.” Amami smirked.

“Fair.”

The two walked home as they continued to talk about their forbidden relationships.. Though, none of them seems to be talking about ending their relationships anytime soon, rather, they don't seem to be planning to at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Naegi is like: ‘This is what’s wrong.. So wrong on the highest level of wrong..’ What a damn mood.. I still liked this though, never gonna regret it. This is like me practicing writing smut or whatever this is. But please remember that this is only a fanfic. Never try to pursue a sexual nor romantic relationship with your teachers, let alone the Principal. Just don't.
> 
> If any of you likes reading those Kirigiri Jin/Komaeda Nagito things, yes, I read those. This is inspired by them. Read them, they’re fun.
> 
> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
